Telecommunications systems currently use various types of spread spectrum technology for transmitting and receiving data. Commonly used forms of spread spectrum include frequency-hopping spread spectrum (FHSS), direct-sequence spread spectrum (DSSS), time-hopping spread spectrum (THSS), and ultra-wideband (UWB) spread spectrum. Each of these techniques may use pseudorandom number sequences created using pseudorandom number generators to determine and control the spreading pattern of a signal across allocated bandwidth.